


A Night To Remember ;-;

by Casually_Simps_For_You



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-;-;-;, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casually_Simps_For_You/pseuds/Casually_Simps_For_You
Summary: So like, idfk what to call this but here. Basically this is a fanfic my discord friend created for fun and I'm allowed to post it here. Im so fucking red rn-Anywho, enjoy :'>
Relationships: ;-; A lot, lets just keep it a that
Comments: 1





	A Night To Remember ;-;

I dont even know wtf Im doing, dont question it.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; This is unneeded but idk. Just some random ass smut fanfic. Enjoy.


End file.
